


Warm My Cock (And My Soul)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: KinkTober 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Cockwarming, D/s undertones, Dom!Michael, Established Relationship, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, No orgasm, Sub!Sam, This got really sweet y'all, gentle scene, lawyer AU, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Sam enjoy each other after a rough day for Sam.
Relationships: Michael/Sam Winchester
Series: KinkTober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953655
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Warm My Cock (And My Soul)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyPixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE LOVELY @your-sparklywinnercollection! They requested a lovely soft Michael/Sam kink thing, and this is what I came up with!!Thank you for the suggestion. 
> 
> Kink: Cockwarming

“How are you doing down there, baby?” Michael asked his boyfriend of three years, taking a sip of his tea. He smiled when he heard a soft hum and sigh, looking down at Sam. 

His lover was on his knees, still wearing his suit- well, except for his tie. His tie was actually keeping his wrists together and behind his back. His head rested on top of Michael’s thigh, his lips around Michael’s half-hard cock. 

It had been a long, difficult day for Sam at their law firm, and Michael  _ knew  _ that this would keep Sam from getting lost in a world of self deprecation and self doubt. 

“Feeling good, baby?” Michael asked, reaching down and cupping Sam’s cheek. He adjusted the way he was sitting a little bit, his own suit still immaculate save for the zipper being down. 

Sam hummed again and slowly opened his eyes, revealing unfocused hazel eyes. Michael smiled and rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone. 

“Beautiful,” he praised. “You’re not tired or sore?” 

Sam gave a slight shake of his head, blinking up at his older boyfriend slowly. 

“Alright, I’m going to keep working,” Michael said. “You know what to do if you need to get my attention.” 

Sam’s reply was simply adjust how he was kneeling to be more comfortable before closing his eyes. Michael smoothed his hair out of his face before sitting up a little bit and staring at the document in front of him. 

It was a good thing that Michael  _ did _ have work to bring home from the office, or else Sam was going to be warming his cock to the tune of Michael playing Solitaire. 

At least he was being  _ productive. _ Not that helping his lover of three years wasn’t being productive, but at least he can keep his brain occupied instead of being constantly tempted to thrust into the wet heat of Sam’s mouth. 

Who was he kidding? He was still low key tempted to fuck Sam’s face. 

But that’s not what Sam needed, so Michael didn’t do that. 

Instead of doing what he wanted to do, Michael focused on his work. He opened up LexisNexis and paused, a naughty thought coming to his head. 

“Think that I should clock us in?” he asked in a conversational tone. “I mean, we  _ are  _ working right now. It would be a real shame for us to not be paid for our hard work.” 

Sam gave a displeased groan and gave another slight shake of his head. Michael laughed softly. 

“Alright, I won’t,” he promised. “It was just a thought, Sam. I won’t clock us in.” 

Sam shifted and settled contently, closing his eyes. Michael ran his fingers through his hair and returned to the legal search engine in front of him. He started typing in the search terms, brow furrowed| in concentration. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, with Sam drifting off to that special place where he knew that he was loved, cared for, and appreciated and Michael working on his case. Occasionally, Michael would offer a soft word of encouragement or love to Sam, or Sam would make a soft noise of contentment or give a soft long exhale through his nose as he stayed where he was. 

After a time- a long time, although neither of them truly realized it- Michael felt the signal of Sam trying to get his attention. 

“Yes, Sam?” he asked softly as he shivered, feeling Sam’s teeth gently but firmly scrape along the underside of Michael’s cock. 

Sam slowly popped off, a thin trail of saliva connecting his lips to the tip of the older lawyer’s cock. “My knees are starting to hurt,” he slurred, a dopey smile on his face. 

Michael smiled when he saw how deep Sam was before he looked at the time. “Fuck, that’s because we’ve been doing this for close to four hours now, and it’s time for good lawyer boys to go to sleep.” 

Sam gave a little pout and Michael laughed quietly as he reached behind him to undo the tie. “I know how much you needed this, but you also need your sleep,” he lightly admonished as he freed Sam’s wrists. He brought them around and up, beginning to lightly massage the sore muscles underneath the tender skin. 

Sam hummed, laying his head back on Michael’s thigh, watching the massage with half lidded eyes. 

Michael smiled and kissed the knuckles of Sam’s relaxed hands when he was done. “Let’s go to bed, baby,” he said softly. 

Sam hummed and yawned. He stood on shaky legs with Michael’s help, leaning on him once Michael stood up himself, not even bothering to tuck himself back in. 

“Do you want me to carry you to bed, Sam?” Michael asked his taller boyfriend. 

“Please?” Sam asked hopefully. “Legs heavy.” 

“You’re a brat,” Michael said without any malice in his tone as he easily lifted Sam, thankful for their gym sessions. The younger man made a happy, content noise as Michael carried him to their bedroom. 

Once they were there, Michael laid Sam down on the bed and slowly began to undress him, putting each and every article of clothing where it went as he did so. Sam’s suit jacket and slacks were put on a hanger for the dry cleaners as Sam had worn that suit more than twice this month (it was one of his favorites). The now wrinkled tie went into the ironing pile, and everything else was thrown haphazardly into the hamper in the far corner of their bedroom. The entire time, Michael showered praises onto Sam, telling him all of the good things that he had done that day and the improvements that Michael’s noticed recently. He told him how good and wonderful Sam was, and most importantly, how much he loved him. 

Sam basked in the very obvious aftercare, giving Michael all of the signs of being loved and cared for and just melting into his boyfriend’s attentions. He was pretty much falling asleep, and Michael was thankful for that. Sometimes, he didn’t. 

Once Sam was completely naked, Michael smiled at Sam and drw him in for a long, loving kiss with no ulterior motives and spoke of tenderness and sweetness. Sam drank it in, his mouth opening for Michael to plunder if he so desired. 

“Go get comfortable, Sam,” Michael whispered as he broke the kiss. “I’m going to go get some water for us tonight and get out of my own clothes, then I’ll be in bed with you, alright?” 

“Mhm,” Sam cooed happily. “Love you, Mi.” 

Michael smiled. “I love you too, Sam.” He then left the room and padded into the kitchen, making a detour in the living room to close his laptop. He then grabbed a couple of water bottles out of the fridge and headed back to their room. 

Sam was mostly sleep when Michael returned, curled up in the fetal position. Michael managed to convince his sleepy boyfriend to sit up and drink some water. While Sam drank his water with the most adorable pout, Michael got undressed and then crawled into bed. 

Sam immediately wrapped himself around Michael, making him smile as he triple checked their alarms before he allowed himself to snuggle down and pull Sam closer. 

“Good night, my sweet Samuel,” Michael whispered softly. “I love you oh so very much.” 

“Love you, Mi,” Sam yawned, squeezing Michael to him tighter. “Mine. Night. Sleep.” 

Michael huffed a laugh and closed his eyes, falling into a blissful sleep that seemed to always follow an evening of taking care of his boyfriend the best way he knows how. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer


End file.
